Phoenix Calling
by AmandaLauren1993
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione brings her parents back. Missing their family, Hermione and her parents decide to visit her uncle in Forks, where she realizes the magical world extends further than she dreamed and that her cousin Bella has embedded herself into Supernatural Central. Imprint Story E/B Hr/P H/G R/Leah J/Luna Canon Until After Battle & PostEclipse


Chapter One – Prologue

"She's beautiful Emma," Charlie whispered to his sister as he looked down at Hermione as his little niece gripped his finger with all his might.

"She's absolutely gorgeous" Emma agreed looking onto Charlie's new daughter, Bella "I think we did a great job bring these little girls into the world.

Hermione had been born six months earlier and now that she had grown, Emma and Dan Granger had flown from London to visit Emma's brother in Forks.

"How's Renee holding up," Dan asked.

"Exhausted," replied Charlie rocking his little niece as she slowly fell to sleep. "She was in labour for twelve hours with Bella, so now we're home I've put Renee on bed rest to let her recuperate."

"That's so sweet Charlie," Emma remarked, noticing how Bella's eyes were slowly drooping into sleep, "I'm just going to put her down."

Charlie and Emma put their new daughters into Bella Bassinet and the two girls hands met in their sleep.

"Those two will be inseparable when they grow up," remarked Dan from the sofa next to the crib. "They will be as close as sisters, I think."

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 5

"Hey Bells," Hermione called from behind her book, "When will we meet our hansome pwince?"

"Soon, fingers cwossed," giggled Bella "we need help making our castle."

"Oh yes," Hermione replied giggling softly. "Well our pwince better arrive soon or our castle will never be ready and I want to see the library."

"Me too 'Mione" laughed Bella as she turned the page in her book.

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 7

"Onward noble stead," shouted Bella as Hermione looked on.

"I'm trying," Moaned Jacob, struggling to move whilst Bella sat across his back.

Hermione giggled, 'poor Jake,' she thought as she remembered all the times Jacob had to play the horse or the court jester whenever he was round. He always wanted to be the prince or heroic knight.

Jacob was the son of Charlie's friend Billy who lived in La Push, on The Reservation. He always came to play when Bella and Hermione were in town for the summer. When asked about why he played with the girls instead of his friends and sisters, he would always reply with,

"My sisters are too old they want to dress me up and put make-up on me, and my friends know that I can spend time with them any time but Mione and Bells are only here for a little while."

Hermione walked away from the scene where Bella was trying to force Jacob to drink from an imaginary trough and looking back towards her friend, Hermione didn't notice the large vase she was about to walk into.

 _SMASH!_

Hermione turned slowly around to see the shattered vase, scattered in pieces on the living room floor.

Panicking, Hermione sat on the floor and closed her eyes ready to be told off by her Mum and Uncle Charlie.

"What did you do?" An awed voice whispered.

"I'm really, really sorry… I didn't mean to break the vase..." Hermione sobbed and peaked through her fingers to find that there were no pieces of glass anywhere.

Hermione moved her hands from her eyes to see that the vase was standing on the floor completely unbroken as though she hadn't knocked it over. Looking around the room she saw that Jacob, Bella, Charlie, Billy and her Mum were staring at her and the vase.

"But…but I broke the vase Mummy…" Hermione gasped "How is it fixed?"

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 10

"I'm so excited to start secondary school next year" shouted Hermione.

"Wait, is that like Junior High?" Bella asked.

"Sort of, its Junior High and High school together" explained Hermione "I start year 7 and finish Year 11 and then I can go onto Sixth Form or College for two years before going to university"

"Oh Ok, you will still be coming for the summer though, right?" asked Jake, he didn't want to miss one of his best friends.

"Of Course I will Jake, You will never be rid of me," Laughed Hermione.

"You too Bells?" Jacob asked, "You'll still come up right?"

"Of Course Jacob," Bella whispered, not making eye contact with the boy.

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 11

Charlie leant back in his chair; his world had drastically changed in the last hour.

Magic was _REAL!_

His niece was a witch; she had even shown him her wand, books and letter of acceptance to a school of magic.

From his chair Charlie looked at his sister, for the first time in a long time, Emma as smiling completely care-free. Having a reason for all of those unexplainable things that happened in the past including the mysterious self-mending vase, completing lifting the concern from her body.

"Don't worry about her Charlie", Emma said to her brother. "When we get back to England I will sort out a subscriptions to their Newspaper for us so we can keep an eye on her new world"

His smiled at his sister as his eyes scanned the room and he watched as Hermione explained to Bella and Jacob, what being a witch meant and that it was only because that they had seen so much of her accidental magic in the past that she was allowed to tell them about her magic powers.

Bella and Jacob sat completely still; Their Cousin/Friend had magic powers! How cool was that!

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 12

"Wow!" Exclaimed Bella and Jacob at the same time.

Hermione had just finished her re-telling of her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Complete with Witches, Wizards, talking paintings, moving staircases, Trolls, Potions, Broomsticks, Three-Headed Dogs and the Philosopher's Stone.

"I know," replied Hermione, "If I hadn't actually been there and do that I wouldn't even believe it myself!"

The trio spent the rest of the day looking through Hermione's photographs and 'special' belongings imagining that they were at Hogwarts full of ghosts and magical beasts.

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 13

"Hey Jake, we just got here," smiled Hermione, "Has Bella got into town yet or is it just you and me for now?"

Jake smiled sadly at Hermione, "I don't think Bella is coming this year, Her mum called and said that Bella would rather be somewhere warm and not the rainiest place in the north west, Go figure" he laughed "I don't blame her really, I wish I was somewhere warm and sunny too".

Hermione laughed, "Well then Jake, we will have to have fun with Uncle Charlie, he's probably missing Bells right now"

-PhoenixCalling-

Age 14

Charlie sat on the front porch drinking a can of beer enjoying the rare sunshine offered in Forks when he heard Jacob calling to him from down the street.

"Hey Charlie, When is Hermione arriving?" Jake called as he walked towards the Swan's Porch taking a seat next to Charlie, "Dad wants to have a bonfire when she gets here and tell her the old legends again". Jacob laughed until he saw the serious look on Charlie's Face.

"Sorry Son, Hermione received a ticket to the world cup final of their sport, what was it called, Quidditch, I think she said so she's staying in England this year. It should be in that paper, that her Mum gets sent to me, When it arrives I'll bring it up to you and your dad so we can read it together

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

"….Ok, see you soon," Billy hung up the phone and wheeled over to Jake, lounging on the sofa.

"Charlie's on his way up…apparently the paper arrived with news of the world up on it, Billy told his son.

Jake jumped up from the sofa, "Cool, maybe Hermione is in one of the pictures" he laughed.

Twenty minutes later they heard the sound of tyres on the gravel driveway and both left the house to greet Charlie outside. The smiles slipped from the faces as they saw the stressed look on Charlie's face.

Billy wheeled himself into the house motioning for Jacob and Charlie to follow him inside. As they sat round the table, Charlie unfolded The Daily Prophet and turned the cover to face them.

 _ **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _Ministry blunders… culprits not apprehended… lax security…Dark wizards running unchecked… National disgrace for the ministry._

 _If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from The Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance of the dark mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Wherever this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the wood an hour later remains to be seen_

"Is Hermione Okay?!" Demanded Jacob once he read the Article

"I hope so, son, I hope so" Charlie Whispered


End file.
